dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Mythallen
} |name = Mythallen |image = Mythallen 1.png |px = 200px |affiliation = Abomination, Demons |location = Brecilian Forest |appearances = Dragon Age (tabletop RPG) }} Mythallen ("child of vengeance"), formerly a Dalish elf called Harralan, is a powerful abomination possessed by a rage demon. Background Harralan was a skilled hunter and tracker for his clan, but known for having a temper and a certain amount of arrogance about his abilities. He dreamed of the days when his people were the masters of the land, with great cities and nations of their own, not dispirited wanderers living out of wagons and performing shows and tricks for the very people who oppressed and enslaved them. They were better than that; they should be better. The indignity at the human village of Vintiver was the final straw of Harralan’s pride; that those quickling fools dared to speak to him in such a way! Worse yet, that his own elders admonished him for it! The hunter stewed and fumed as the clan left the insignificant village behind and continued on their journey, as Harralan was exiled to scouting alone in the woods to cool his anger, but he merely stoked the flames of it the more he thought about it. So his mind and spirit were primed to hear the call of the demon bound in the mystic Link of Rage. Drawn by that siren call, with hooks planted deep in Harralan’s own anger, the hunter found the hidden vale where the ruins of the keep lay, bypassed its defenses, and took hold of the Link of Rage. All of his anger and hatred poured into it, magnified and returned a thousand times over. The Chain exploded and Harralan the elven hunter was no more. Transformed by the power of the rage demon, the Dalish elf became Mythallen (pronounced myth-al-LEN), “child of vengeance.” He felt the power thundering within every fiber of his being, the power to take revenge on those who mocked him, on the people who degraded his own. Moreover, he knew that he had the power to lead his clan, his people, along a different path. Mythallen is a creature of primal rage, hate, and a never-ending thirst for vengeance. He may espouse concern for the future of the People, and for the injustices they have suffered, but he understands nothing of sympathy, compassion, forgiveness, or true leadership. Instead, he enslaves, yoking others to his revenge, transforming them into little more than weapons, extensions of his will. Mythallen is too far gone; whatever remains of Harralan has been burned away in the fires of his hate and the influence of the demon.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Game Master's Guide, set 1, p. 62 Link of Rage The "Link of Rage" is a magical artifact dating back to the Second Blight that was used to imprison the essence of a powerful rage demon. It is connected to links of iron, forming a never-ending circle that contained and neutralized the demons’ power, turning it in on itself. The chain was placed inside a hidden keep to guard it, but the keep was overrun before the Blight ended. The darkspawn could not breach the warded chamber to free the demons and the link’s creators took their secrets to their graves. The link was broken when Harralan freed the demon bound within with his desire for revenge. Still, it retains some of its residual enchantment, evidenced by the still-glowing magical etchings all over its surface, and the rage abomination is potentially vulnerable to it.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Game Master's Guide, set 1, p. 46 Powers As an extremely powerful rage abomination, Mythallan possessed the ability to conjure large bursts of flame and was capable of sending rage demons into long-dead skeletons in order to do his bidding. He also had the power to command and control ghouls of various kinds, including bloodcrows, blight wolves and a unique, demon-possessed ghoul of his own creation; the revengers. Should Mythallan be slain, he (and all revengers under his control) would immediately revert to their original, untainted forms and be freed from his control.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Game Master's Guide, set 1, p. 55-56 Trivia * While the campaign notes say that Mythallen means Child of Vengeance this is an error, Mythal isn't the god of Vengeance. That would be Elgar'nan Gallery Mythallen 2.png|Mythallen''Dragon Age (tabletop RPG)'', Game Master's Guide, set 1, p. 41 References Category:Abominations Category:Dalish Category:Individual demons Category:Dalish lore Category:Elves Category:Dragon Age (tabletop RPG) creatures